warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Bellerophon's Fall
Bellerophon's Fall, known simply as "The Fall" by its inhabitants, is a Dead World that is located near the Golgothan Wastes, which border the northern reaches of the Maelstrom Zone near the Segmentum Ultima. Bellerophon's Fall was formerly an industrial processing world and a sub-colony of the Hive World of Cygnax in the same star system. An uprising of Imperial helots in the middle centuries of the 41st Millennium released toxic industrial waste into the planet's atmosphere, killing off much of the population and transforming this once humming hive of manufactoria into a Dead World picked over by mutant scavengers and the descendants of the former slaves, many of them Abhumans. Bellerophon's Fall became the site for a major battle of the Badab War in 906.M41 between the Secessionist Mantis Warriors and the Loyalist Marines Errant Space Marine Chapters. History Bellerophon's Fall was once an active industrial hub centred on the processing of metallic ores mined from the surrounding star systems, and as a commercial transhipping point for the Badab Sector. Its colony was originally established and controlled by the Hive World of Cygnax. Material support for Bellerophon's Fall was severed following the death of Cygnax in 577.M41 and the resulting helot (slave) uprising which caused Bellerophon's Fall to suffer serious infrastructural damage, poisoning its biosphere with toxic industrial waste that resulted in widespread famine, disease, rioting and other mass casualty events. Currently, the world is the site of ongoing scavenger operations and small-scale attempts to recreate its industrial base sponsored by the noble houses of the world of Sagan in the Karthago Sector. An Imperial Navy fleet anchorage and navigational relay were re-established in orbit of the world in 843.M41. In 906.M41, during the internecine Imperial conflict known as the Badab War (904.M41-912.M41) that raged across the entirety of the Maelstrom Zone, the Secessionist Mantis Warriors Chapter of Space Marines successfully drew a sizable portion of the Loyalist Marines Errant's contingent into a trap on Bellerophon's Fall and destroyed much of the Chapter's command structure in a series of murderous surgical strikes. With their Chapter Master and his command staff dead, the Marines Errant were forced to retreat in disarray. In the aftermath of this tragedy, the alliance between that Chapter and the Fire Hawks collapsed into bitter recriminations. Departmento Cartographicae Planetary Database Since the loss of Imperial control over the world, the formerly enslaved helot workers and their descendants have dispersed into various ramshackle encampments and settlements of Renegades. The majority of these former slaves were designated as Abhuman work class "sub-grade". Other descendants of survivors of the slave revolt were subject to extensive chemo-toxic-induced mutations. The estimated population of Bellerophon's Fall is now between 9 and 20 million out of an original estimate of 120 million people before the revolt. *'Tithe Grade:' Not currently applicable, formerly Exactus Tertius *'Climate/Geography/Biosphere: '''The climate of Bellerophon's Fall is arid/sub-arctic. Much of the surface is covered in ferric ore deposits, processed slag debris and ruined industrial plant. Toxicity is now extreme, and the lethal exposure average for a baseline human physiology without protection is 1-3 standard weeks. *'Governmental Type:' None Extant *'Planetary Governor:' None. The last Imperial Sub-Commander, Marco Nihilus, who was appointed under the dominion of Cygnax, was killed by assassination in 576.M41, an event that helped to induce the slave revolt. *'Adepta Presence:' Minor, small tertiary grade Adeptus Mechanicus Reclaimator taskforce, Imperial Navy overwatch fleet anchorage, and four semi-independent scavenging stations notionally under the auspices of the Karthan Lords of Sagan. *'Military:' No standing armed forces. External outposts maintain security forces (Grade Minima). Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One, pp. 6, 27-28 es:Mundos muertos Category:B Category:Badab War Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Imperial planets Category:Dead World Category:Civilised World